exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tohkatsu Daigotsu
Tohkatsu Daigotsu is a Samurai of Rokugan's Spider Clan. Story Great Blood, Great Earth At first Daichi Nomizaki of the Ikoma Family in the Lion Clan, this minor Samurai almost lost his live in a traumatic battle where he was discarded as fodder. Saved by Rakuen, he was healed at the price of his purity, becoming stained by Miasma after a maddening day in Jigoku. Now being called Tohkatsu Daigotsu, the young man attempted to rebuild his life, giving a new meaning to his vision of honor as he embraced the Spider's principles. Tohkatsu was sent by the Spider Clan as an emissary and met Furiamaru Isawa during his travels, growing close to the Phoenix shugenja and slowly tempted her. After said mission on the Scorpion territory, Tohkatsu eventually returned to his clan, waiting for further missions - and was quite surprised to see Furiamaru herself eventually coming to the Spider as well. Heir to the Spider Tohkatsu helped Furiamaru with developing her Void powers, using his strange authority over Oni in order to bolster Furiamaru's abilities. Eventually becoming Furiamaru's lover, he used his corruption-bolstered powers to assist her during the final battle against the wizard Iuchiban. From them, Tohkatsu and Furiamaru's whereabouts are unknown, but they eventually reached the Cheshire Isle. There, Tohkatsu, upon seeing that Furiamaru was corrupted as well, overcame his own corruption by becoming Akutenshi and using his powers to save Furia, asserting dominion over his own fate. Acting as one of the pillars of Miasma in the Cheshire Isle, he bid his time, still supporting Furiamaru's ambitions as her mastery grew. The Ram's Resolve Another version of Tohkatsu was briefly summoned as a Divine Servant of Aries, showing his determination when summoned by Ouroboros in a Servant War; despite his incredible endurance however, he was eventually controlled by Radundo and served as a powerful opponent, after which he was defeated and faded away. Appearance Tohkatsu is a tall, muscles black-haired, brown-eyed man dressed in the massive, black kimono-like clothes of the Spider Clan. These garbs were voluntarily made ample in order to hide Tohkatsu's mutation originating from his corruption - two scaly black wings, almost insect-like in nature, sprouting from his back. Personality Tohkatsu is a serious, determined man with a personal conception of honor. He embraces principles such as self-perfection, strength through control and sheer, terrifying willpower, insuring that nothing short of death will stop Tohkatsu - and even then, Tohkatsu is one to defeat death itself when needed. Tohkatsu is ruthlessly ambitious, although he does not desire a high social position or greater power - only mastery over his own fate. Fighting the corruption within yet embracing it at the same time, Tohkatsu is paradoxically proud of himself and full of self-hatred, walking between self-destructive rage and cold, patient and calculated progress. This - alongside Furia's help and his love of her - eventually allowed him to gain the strength to overcome his corruption and reach his objective as the master of his fate. Powers * Supernatural Strength and Endurance: Although Tohkatsu's accuracy and speed are lacking, his physical strength and endurance are truly inhuman. * Regeneration: As an Akutenshi, Tohkatsu possesses immense regenerative abilities and an immunity to further corruption. * Oni Dominance: Tohkatsu possesses a authority over Oni, and can command them at will. * Necromancy Use: Tohkatsu is an apprentice Mahotsukai, able to summon Oni, bolster his own strength, and make his opponents bleed. * Akan Shape: Tohkatsu can turn into a massive, insect-like dragonic beast, thus bolstering his physical prowess even further, and manipulates a corrupted Miasma breath in that form. * Determination Use: Tohkatsu was able to use Determination in order to reject his own decaying body's destruction while submerged by Miasma. * Divine Servant Abilities: Tohkatsu possesses impressive abilities as Divine Servant Tohkatsu of Aries. His Advents are unknown. Storylines * Legend of the Five Rings : Fates and Fortunes features him. * Magus Wars : Control features him as Tohkatsu of Aries. Trivia * Tohkatsu's name means "revived", while Daichi is a pun, meaning either "great earth" - his main element - or "great blood", a reference to his tainted role. * His theme songs, as chosen by his creator, are "Lion" by Hollywood Undead, and "Haunted" by Disturbed. * He is the father of Tiffany Nomizaki. * Tohkatsu can be said to greatly follow Daigotsu's footsteps - the founder of the Spider, whom he greatly admires and seeks to emulate, inspires his actions even unwillingly, and he possesses similar powers as well. Category:Character Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Miasma Category:Rokugan Category:Divine Servant